


Betan Fever Dreams

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gratuitous Glitter, Humor, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: What it says on the tin; see tags





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Sue.

Aral Vorkosigan's strong thighs were wrapped around a golden pole as he spun around upside down. He wore a light brown leotard with swooping silver patterns, cut high on the hips, and so low in front that it nearly reached his waist. It was so tight that his taut nipples pressed against it, and he was wearing nothing underneath. Silver glitter sparkled on his chest. As he made one final spin a a trapeze appeared in front of him and he swung out on it. He landed on the bed with his legs spread wide and a knee on either side of Cordelia, leaning down to lick her open mouth.

She woke up, gasping. Aral was asleep beside her. Under the sheet, his naked body radiated its familiar heat. 

“Wow.” she thought, “Wonder what he'll say when he hears this one.” Not needing to wake him, she drifted back to sleep. 

In the morning she found silver glitter beside her pillow.


End file.
